


TBD

by bittycanbake (hit_the_books)



Series: Check, Please! Tumblr Ficlets and Drabbles [1]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, Lazy Mornings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 22:10:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14724494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hit_the_books/pseuds/bittycanbake
Summary: Lazy mornings are the best.





	TBD

**Author's Note:**

> First little something for Check, Please! This originally appeared on my fandom Tumblr bittycanbake.tumblr.com.

They don't have anywhere to be today, so Eric wants to get some quality snuggling time in... and other things. Watching Glow. Baking. Sex.The sunlight is just trying to peek through the blinds in Jack's apartment. Providence is somewhere beyond, humming gently as it wakes up. Eric twists away from the light on his face and buries himself deeper under the comforter, clinging closer to Jack, sharing his warmth, which gets Eric a sleepy happy moan from Jack in return.

They don't have anywhere to be today, so Eric wants to get some quality snuggling time in... and other things. Watching Glow. Baking. Sex.

Order TBD. 


End file.
